


Stay

by starwalker



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Camp Jupiter, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, chees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker/pseuds/starwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter returns to the ship after being rescued from Titus Abrasax's wedding scheme. After Caine leaves her cabin, she contemplates her choices and decisions. Then she goes after him. </p><p>Songfic to Rihanna's "Stay".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alternate ending to that scene in the movie, where I was practically yelling, "Are you f***ing kidding me?!", when once again Caine left Jupiter alone after breaking that unbearable tension strung between them. And since in this wonderful budding new fandom we get to write what we want to read, here is my take on events.
> 
> It seems like some stories are created just so that the fan community can have the excuse to fanfiction them into oblivion. This one has it all - unbearably shallow plot, impossibly hot lead male character (we can even swallow Mila Kunis' pathetic acting skills for that!) and plenty left to the imagination. Because seriously?! ONE hurried kiss?! After all the shootings and impossible getaways and whatnot we had to endure? I didn't think so.
> 
> This is a songfic to Rihanna's song "Stay", not because I'm a big fan of hers, but just because it seemed to fit perfectly with the ambiance of this one shot.
> 
> Beware the cheesiness!

  

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air,_

_said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

 

Jupiter sat on the windowsill, lost in thought. 

If you could call it that. If you could even begin to find a name for a cabin in a spaceship with a view of outer space spreading before you as if you only had to reach out your hand to touch it. 

Great sadness came in crashing waves at her, waves that began at the very core of her being and rose up to encompass every single part of her, finally crushing and washing over her, drowning everything in their way.

Sadness at everything she had learned. Sadness at how little she understood of this world she had been thrown into, while everyone expected for her to be something she was not.

Sadness at the way she had jumped at Titus Abrasax’ offer, just to be ruthlessly used and laughed at.

Gullible.

No. She was just in love. 

Truth was, as much as she wanted to believe otherwise, what had bent her will to ignore her better judgment and trust this charming schemer was that small tablet he’d flung her way, upon exiting her chambers. 

It was Caine’s life on a platter. It was everything he had lost, and she could give it back to him, just like this. 

Selling herself in the process seemed like a small price to pay. 

And now, when one way or another the tablet was in his possession and the dice was cast, there was little left to say. 

She had made a fool of herself with him more than once. She had shown what she should’ve kept to herself, in the spur of the moment. Escaping death multiple times can do that to you. So can falling for the very person who saved your life to begin with. Call it reverse Stockholm syndrome. 

Either way, he had shown no interest in return. He had taken none of her cues, made use of not one of the times she had leaned so impossibly close to him while speaking that they had been a mere kiss away. He had broken the spell more than once. That should make his stance clear.

Then why was she still clinging to things?

The way he had looked at her, as if there were a thousand things unsaid between them, the way his eyes had burned for a moment so brief that she had blinked and it was gone. The way he had almost leaned into her with clouded eyes, but then had snapped out as if he was falling into some impossible, dangerous dream.

She felt like slapping herself. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself otherwise, something deep inside her still raised its little voice in the back of her mind.

“Things are not what they seem”.

She could not go on like this. She needed answers. Even if it meant making an utter fool of herself one last time. Even if it meant crushing that one last piece of hope she harbored. She needed to know. 

 

* * *

 

He stepped inside the cabin and stood for a few seconds as the door soundlessly slipped into place behind him, then he let his knees buckle and sank to the floor, leaning his back on the door.

He buried his face in his hands and sat like this for a long while, hearing nothing, suspended in time as he waited for the throbbing pain to subside.

The pain that had accompanied his every waking moment ever since he had first sensed her. Not since the first time he set eyes on her; for him, she was a presence long before that, an ethereal form only made of fragrance, that smelled to him so sweet that in these first moments it had made him wonder what sort of being could that be, to exude such perfect scent.

Caine had thought he knew everything about pain. But that was up until he met her. Up until he got to spend every day in her presence.

Every single time she turned to him, every single time she spoke or looked at him, she caused him pain.

She had no idea. And she never had to know.

She never had to know that he desired her so much it hurt him, every single day. It was hard to keep up his mask of cool confidence, but he tried to whisk these feelings away, by risking his life for her, time and time again. Part of him hoped every time that he may finally die and at least know that he’d died protecting her, free from the pain that was burning him whole. Part of him knew dying was not an option, as he would never be close to her again. 

 

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take–it's given_

 

He had almost allowed himself to hope, for the briefest of moments, that maybe, in some wild dream or another, she had actually sought his touch, these couple of times when she had gotten far too close for comfort. He had pushed her away, because he could not bear the pain of allowing himself to hope against hope that things might be different.

He had learnt long ago that for the likes of him, there were no different things. There were no hopes to hold. Only duty, and service, and knowing your place. Knowing you’re not worthy of so many things others took for granted.

He was not worthy to even think such thoughts of her. She was royalty, an Entitled, she was the Queen, and he… well, he was a splice and a lifetime of being reminded of it had taught him that his own feelings was the last thing that matters, but what was more, had utterly stripped him of illusions.

Caine slowly made his way into the cabin, stripped his clothes and lay down.

He closed his eyes and let visions of Jupiter swim behind his closed eyelids. He let them consume him and burn him and let himself forget everything for a while, in those precious moments when he was alone and unwatched. A silent sob shook his body as he felt the visions burn. 

 

* * *

 

Jupiter quietly left her cabin and crept down a softly lit corridor. In the time they had left before arriving at their destination, everyone was taking what little rest was to be had, and the ship was quiet, save for the muffled voices that could be heard from the command room.

She did not have to go a long way; Caine’s cabin was just a short distance away, as he had insisted that it was his primary duty to protect her, meaning he was to stay close at all times. Jupiter couldn’t have agreed more.

Her hand slid on the surface of the door, looking for some hidden way in. She finally found a small glowing surface that required a fingerprint, and she pressed her index finger to it. To her immense relief the door silently slid open.

She found herself in a cabin much like her own. She was certain Caine had been aware of her presence ever since she stood outside his door, if not before that. But for whatever reason, he chose not to acknowledge her presence.

She took a tentative step forward.

 

 

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

 

* * *

 

In one swift motion he sat in his bunk, and looked at her with guarded eyes. He looked like a man obsessed, like someone who had been jotted awake just as he was

beginning to dream. But the look in his eyes said that maybe he thought he still might be dreaming, as the subject of his dreams stood before him, against all reason.

He bowed his head. “Your Majesty… is it something you need?”

She shook her head. Words failed her, and something very much like tears stung her eyes. She did not trust her voice as she took another step, which led her almost to the edge of the bunk. She hesitated, then reached out with her hand.

It was as if time stood still, and he forgot how to breathe. As if in slow motion, he saw her hand coming at his face and felt the lightest touch to his cheek. His whole body shivered at the touch, and he leaned into it, his eyes closing of their own accord. Only a second later he realized what he had done, what he had revealed. But in that second was all the confirmation she needed.

Her other hand cupped his jaw and gently tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. The look she saw there was so raw, so full of pain and adoration and impossible hope that it took her breath away, and she vaguely wondered how could she have ever been so blind, struggling with her own insecurities instead of seeing what was right before her eyes all along.

  

_Funny you’re the broken one_

_but I’m the only one who needed saving_  

Without her realizing it, he had slid down to his knees in front of her, in an act of silent worship. He bowed his head slightly and she barely heard him whisper,

“Your majesty”, exhaled on a shaky breath, “I am not worthy to touch the ground at your feet…”

A sudden fear gripped her, fear that something might ruin this perfect moment. In a heartbeat she slipped down to her knees with him, cupped his face with her hands and slammed a very undignified, very urgent kiss against his lips.

A low moan escaped his throat, as he froze for a second before returning the kiss as if he was a drowning man in need of air.

  

_‘Cause when you never see the light_

_It’s hard to know which one of us is caving_

 

His hands rose at her sides, of their own accord, hesitant, in complete contrast with the bruising kiss they were sharing, as if the kiss was something she had started but touching her was something else entirely, something he was not sure he was allowed to do.

His hands gently brushed her bare arms and an electric shot jolted up and down her body at his touch. Her hands came up and clung to his shoulders, for support and for proximity and simply because she could, because she was allowed to, finally, touch him and taste him and feel him, like she had wanted to for so long.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, both panting hard, their gazes locked and still, in his eyes she could see disbelief, a rare fragility, as if he expected this to be an illusion that would shatter lest he so much as blinked.

In a corner of her mind, Jupiter knew with steel-hard certainty there was nothing more important right now than showing him that yes, this was ok, this was everything she wanted and more, she wanted him, and she wanted him all over her and really, just to convince him that no, this was not a dream.

Later she would do some work on convincing herself.

She slowly stood up, gently pulling him up with her. Caine let her guide him, and stood before her, a mere whispered breath away from her, getting drunk on her scent so close to him and what was more, of the scent of _her wanting him_ , the undeniable proof where before there had been only fragile hope scattered with his every conscious thought.

Jupiter lifted her face up to him and their eyes locked, and he forgot how to breathe.

“Look at me. Caine,” she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek with a hesitant gesture so tender, meant to reassure and caress. “Caine, I’m not afraid anymore. I am not afraid of whatever becomes of all this, because I have you."

He lowered his eyes at this, and on an escaped sob he whispered, “Your Majesty… Anything… You are my life, my love, my hope… I’m yours.”

He bent down to her and this time there was no hesitation – she still had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him, but when his mouth touched hers once more, it was everything.

This second kiss was nothing like the first one they had shared mere moments ago.

That one was bruising, desperate, meant to say so many things neither of them had dared say out loud, bruising and heartbreaking and raw.

This one was its opposite – tender, urgent but soft, meant to explore and not to mark and claim – to explore in its own pace, where each had been given the confirmation they needed. Where somehow, in a moment woven beyond their wildest dreams, they were both allowed to do what hours ago had seemed impossible.

Her hands were carefully exploring his torso, sliding over the thin fabric of his nightshirt, and Jupiter shivered at the thought that she only need to reach a little lower and she could slide her hands over his bare skin. Without even realizing it, she had begun to slowly nudge him against the bunk, until he was up against it. His knees gave under him and he sat down upon it, never letting Jupiter go so she ended up straddling him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

But the reaction that got from him suggested that maybe it wasn’t.

He gasped as he felt her legs straddle him, and a second too late she was aware of exactly why his gasp was so needy – she had sat right onto the hard bulge that was by now pretty obvious in the front of his pants. As this thought registered with her, all others simply leaked out.

On impulse she ground against him, hard, at which both of them gasped and he instinctively grabbed her ass as he tried to still her where she sat, to bring her closer. Not that she needed this reassurance – as her hands finally slipped under the sides of his shirt and touched bare skin, he let out a moan and then Jupiter simply could not take anymore – in one fluid motion she pushed him back on the bunk and collapsed on top of him.

In the tangle of arms and legs that ensued, Jupiter dived again for his mouth, lest he somehow reconsidered or as if she was afraid she might wake up any moment now and find herself once more in her cabin, alone and staring into space.

She captured his mouth in another bruising kiss, and for a second something seemed to nag at her - it was obviously her initiating everything, and this bothered her – but then she remembered him kneeling in front of her, adoration plain on his face, and then his hesitant touch, as if he needed her permission to touch her.

Up until that point, she’d only needed to ravish him. Now, however, she needed him to understand.

So she tore her mouth away from his and buried her head in his neck, behind his ear, and inhaled his scent, calming herself down somewhat. She felt him stiffen, so she pulled up to meet his gaze.

“You smell so good, Caine. It’s doing funny things to my head.”

He slightly bowed his head, part embarrassed and part pleased, she could guess. But still his hands were hesitant at his side, resting only lightly on her back. So she felt compelled to press on,

“Caine. Please. I want you. I want you to want me back. Show me how you feel… I want you to make love to me.”

His reply was barely audible.

“Your majesty… I am unworthy… you do not know what I am…”

She silenced him with her hand upon his lips.

“I know what you are. To me, you are perfect. Stop holding back, Caine. Let go. Let go…”

And finally with a shiver and a sound that very much resembled a low growl, he snapped, and grasped her, held her close with bruising force, and then he was suddenly looming on top of her and she forgot he had ever had any misgivings about this.

It was as if he poured all his longing, his frustration and his wild hope in the caresses that he showered over her body. His lips seemed to want to map and remember every part of her body, licking and kissing their way downwards as her whole body turned into one impossibly taunt string that hummed and sang under his touch.

Her clothes were somehow discarded along the way, and he was running his hands over her naked body, and she wanted this to last a thousand years and in the same time she needed him inside her, even though she knew this signalled the beginning of the end. Amidst feverish kisses she panted,

“Please Caine… I need more of you…”

If she had stopped to look at him closely for a second she would’ve seen him suck in his breath as he froze for a fraction of a second, before uttering a low throaty sound, a whimper that shook his very core. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him on, as he pressed upon her entrance, restraining himself by sheer force of will not to slam into her the way all his senses dictated.

He entered her, slowly, relishing every move, until she was arching her back and holding him tight against her with her legs as he buried himself into her. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, his face in her shoulder.

She gasped at the sense of fullness – he was definitely bigger than any man she had ever been with, and she felt stretched, but not painfully so.

And as he slowly started moving inside her, she felt like a piece of jigsaw had just clicked home. She cried his name out loud and let go of every conscious thought, for once losing herself in the abandon of sheer pleasure, of a need being fulfilled that had dabbed at her for so long she had gotten used to it until now she realised it could actually be sated.

"Jupiter," she heard him whisper her name for the first time. 

 

* * *

 

In what seemed like an eternity later or maybe it was just a matter of moments, the lone stars shone on Jupiter sprawled over Caine’s naked form, his hands wrapped possessively around her.

As she drifted off to sleep, she nuzzled into his neck.

“Stay”, she whispered into his neck. “You make everything alright.”

  

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
